Arcadius
Arcadius, better known as Cade and John Blackwell is a fallen Guardian. He is the lover of the late Julia, and the father of her children, Grace and Gabriel. According to some characters, he is an angel who was exiled and cursed. History Long before the start of the series, this being was a Guardian known as Arcadius, who lived in another dimension, with his Guardian Brethren and Guardian Sistren. He was loyal, kind, intelligent, beautiful, wise, and charismatic. However, at some point, he became selfish, prideful, arrogant, and wicked; hungry for power and control. His actions caused the most powerful guardians, the Celestial Court, to curse and exile him to another dimension (Hell). For a time, the fallen angel inhabited Earth, where he met the Witch Julia and had a son and daughter with her. As Graysin Blackwell, Cade kills a Secret Service agent that interrupted his communication with his vessel within his mind in order to learn how to pose as Graysin. He later engages in sex with Blackwell's ex-lover, Julia. After Julia tells Graysin that he is a wonderful father, Cade decides to conceive Nephilims with her. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series Physical Appearance Cade has messy, short blond hair and light blue eyes. He is six feet and one inch tall. His usual attire consists of a green T-shirt, a dark green shirt hanging loose, blue jeans and dark shoes. Although he was wearing a white shirt and sweatpants. Now, Cade dons a brown leather jacket over a white shirt. Christopher revealed to have seen Cade's true face, not just the face of the vessel he uses. Arcadius's true face is frightening enough that it instilled true terror in Christopher. Personality Arcadius was once the most beautiful and beloved Guardian in all of existence. They loved Cade the most of all the angels. Cade seems to have regained it by focusing on his daughter. In a more vulnerable moment, Arcadius admitted that he always wanted to fit in and please a father that he could never please. He admits that he fears being as bad of a father to Grace as God was to him. Cade's primary objective is to be with his daughter. Powers and Abilities * Accelerated Healing ': Cade gains advanced regenerative abilities. He was shown to be able to heal after being shot at by bullets and arrows. His healing abilities also seem to prevent him from suffering from fatigue and has been able to quickly recover from the effects of sedatives. * 'Enhanced Endurance: Cade gains inhuman levels of resilience, to the point where he could be shot repeatedly and be completely unfazed by it. * Enhanced Strength : Cade's physical strength becomes far greater than a normal human. Cade was strong enough to effortlessly lift a fully grown human over his head with a single hand, send a Time Agent flying with a kick, and snap Jake's neck with a single hand. * Telekinesis : Cade can move and otherwise exert force objects and people with his mind. This notably allowed him to could stop and launch multiple projectiles or to crush objects, such as a TV or an armored truck, without physically touching them. He could also use his abilities to physically attack people from a distance, even if they are in different country, seen only through a video screen. He notably was able used this ability to immobilize, choke, strangle, levitate, and send people flying across rooms through mental effort and gestures alone. After causing the destruction of Havenrock, Cade could use this power to disintegrate objects with his mind such as steel arrows and lead bullets. Cade also demonstrated the ability to contain and miniaturized an explosion with this power. * Teleportation: Cade can instantly relocate himself to another location, allowing him to catch his enemies off-guard or leave an area without a trace. The range of this power is unknown, but he could teleport himself with at least one other person. * Electrokinesis: Cade can control and generate electricity. * High Pain Tolerance: Even without his powers, Cade has demonstrated a high threshold for pain; he was able to pull out a stake from his chest and still continue to remain physically active with little effort. Weaknesses After being resurrected from hell, he had obtained a form of immortality and could not be killed by conventional means. He could only be killed if stabbed by a weapon made from his bones. It has been suggested that the Cure could turn him mortal and susceptible to typical weaknesses of a normal human, although it was never put into practice. Relationships Grace Much to Cade's dismay, his daughter fell into the hands of Christopher. After he escaped imprisonment, Cade made it a task to find his daughter. After being born, his daughter Grace declared that her real father was Christopher because Julia had told him that. She did not find out until later on that Cade is her father. Christopher explain to her who Cade is. In Arcadius' eyes, Grace was a new purpose for him. after he threatens Grace]] Cade displayed protectiveness to the degree that he lashed out at Jake and seeks to escape the alternate universe as soon as possible so he can prevent anything bad from happening to his daughter. After escaping from the alternate universe, Cade meets with Christopher and learns about Grace's name and Christopher's custody over her. After Jake admits that he thought Grace was looking for Arcadius, Grace tells him that she has no reason to as Cade is nothing to her. Instead, Grace sees the Chamberlains as her family. Gabriel Gabriel is the son of Cade and Julia. For a while, Gabriel knew the nature of his father and his mother, but when the Julia dies, he wants revenge. Despite this, Gabriel still sees Cade as his father. According to his own words, Gabriel has a close parent-child relationship with him. Julia Julia was the lover and the mate of Cade. Initially, she fell in love with him, a supernatural being that was very attractive, alluring and enchanting. For a while, they were very happy, to the point where he reveals his true identity to his beloved. She accepted his love and she even had a daughter with him. As a result, she was damned to Hell as a punishment. Appearances Season Three * Legacy (Archive Footage) Trivia * He is the oldest known character in the TWD universe, with Hades being the second oldest. References Gallery Cade-1.jpg Cade-2.jpg Cade-3.jpg Cade-4.jpg Cade-5.png Cade-6.jpg Cade-7.jpg Cade-8.jpg Cade-9.jpg Cade-10.png Cade-11.png Cade-12.jpg See Also }} Category:Supernatural Category:The Elizabeth Diaries Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters